


Hyped

by orphan_account



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 总而言之，桐生战兔的初恋糟糕至极
Relationships: Kiryuu Sento/Banjou Ryuuga
Kudos: 33





	Hyped

事情的开端并不难解释，石动美空被一声“别开玩笑了！”的怒吼吵醒了不分昼夜的睡眠，她的一句又来了啊的叹息宣告着nascita的日常又按照行程推进一格。  
如何跟一只浑身带刺的家伙对峙，这方面桐生战兔经验还算丰富，尤其他和对方算是相性极佳，当然是指坏的那个方面，所以当万丈龙我满脸带着愤懑，眉间紧锁，天才物理学家脑里面的警报鸣响，“要来了”，于是一阵凌厉的拳风就直接朝他招呼过来。  
三番四次被这双手的拳头直击腹部，被双臂绞住窒息后，任谁都能多少学到一点，即使是笨蛋也明白生生受下这一拳有什么后果，更别说桐生战兔是天才，他的身体的反应速度同大脑回转的速度一样快。战兔顺势偏头躲开了直朝他脸面的一击，蹬了一脚横在他面前的作业台，借着椅子的滑轮与对方拉开了距离，在万丈扯住他的衣服把他从座位上拖起来之前。  
桐生战兔自认是个好脾气的人，但至少不是在现在这种情况下，怒气让他脑中的神经发紧，他站起身来，向正对他走过来的前格斗家摆好架势。接下来是一个什么动作?他在脑子计算着，万丈龙我擅长用身体最坚硬和结实的部分进行击打，手肘，身侧，通常直逼人最脆弱的脖颈和胸腹，他是个相当的危险人物。  
接下来会是一个右直拳，对方起手的反射动作早就烂熟于心，自从他拿到龙满瓶之后就更依赖于右偏向的攻势了，要是躲不过这一下，接下来左手的拳头就会直接把桐生战兔掼倒在地上，那种被击中时酸涩又麻痹的痛感，倒不想再多增加几次机会体验了。  
只要想清楚了事情就好办起来，桐生战兔摇动手中仅有的兔子满瓶，将全身的重心放低， 被愤怒冲昏头脑的前格斗家如他所想挥出拳头，按照他们的身长应该直中身体的正心，依靠兔满瓶的力量这不算很难躲开的速度，他顺利后仰躲过这一击，然后是左手，桐生战兔快速半蹲，似乎要借助身体较低的体式，结结实实的给万丈从下到上直击面颊的一拳。对方迅速的反应过来，用一只手护在下巴处，身体稍稍往后倾，很明显他打算接过这一下，再拉开距离重整攻势。但战兔没有等对方完成这个动作，他听着手中那些奇妙的化学反应回响的嗒嗒声，突然直接贴近对方，万丈吓了一跳，这实在是太近了，桐生战兔快速的站起却只抓住了他的衣服，这简直像个突如其来的拥抱。  
对方两秒左右的愣怔却给了战兔足够的时间，他使劲攥住对方的衣服向下压他的的后背，然后天才的膝盖就准确无误的撞向了对方柔软的腹部，这一下应该够呛，万丈龙我整个人因为痛苦蜷缩起来，胜利的法则如此简单，不跟肌肉猴子硬碰硬比拼力量是战斗的常识，胳膊拧不过大腿，就算是物理学家拳头的一击也不如腿上的一下来得好用。  
“你这个卑鄙小人！”美空呼喊起来，但战兔还没空回应她的观战感想，他拉住对方的双臂，把万丈用力的掀翻在地上。这个完美的动作预示着最终的胜利属于正义的英雄，是时候也该让对方体验和地板亲密接触的感觉了，只要肌肉笨蛋的脸没正好磕到金属的柱子上。  
那真是无与伦比的一声巨响，甚至所有人都没有反应过来，这场意外本该由一段美空的嘲笑来化解，但红色的液体却不合时宜的从万丈那张白痴脸上流了下来，甚至滴到了他自己的身下。  
今天的值日是谁来着，没来由的，战兔想到。  
红色的血，血，血液，就这样不停的蔓延出来，侵染在万丈捏住鼻头的双手上，可还是远远不够，那些液体沿着他的喉咙中逆流而去，迫使他不停的吞咽，疼痛让笨蛋跪在地上无法控制的张开嘴喘息，于是生理性泪水混杂着来不及咽下的唾液一起滴在白色的地板上，变成一块又一块扩散的印记，红得刺眼。  
美空这时才发出一声惊叫，她看起来比那个跪在地上的家伙还要慌乱，放在床柜上的纸巾被猛抓起来抵在万丈的口鼻，那些血如同不会停下一般染红了白色的纸巾，让他的蓝色棒球服衣袖变成了黑色。  
“喂喂喂，到底发生了什么”  
石动惣一踩着旋转楼梯下到地下室，眼前险恶的氛围让他皱了眉毛，这也是一如既往，自从万丈龙我进驻到这间咖啡屋，只是这次稍稍有点不同，也就是说，有点过头了。  
“你们两个，给我适可而止点”  
迅速理解情况的店长叹了口气，现在他终于可以摆点最年长人的架子了。  
“万丈，没事吧？”这是少女关怀的声音。  
“这种程度，算不了什么”  
万丈龙我维持着捏住口鼻的姿势，站起身来。比起这满脸的惨状，他似乎更难堪于自己受伤的理由，他绕开还楞站着的桐生战兔，朝配有洗漱台的寝室走去。  
石动美空就跟在他的身后，顺手从柜子里拿出了医疗箱，她拍拍床沿，示意正在流血的笨蛋坐在旁边，被凉水打湿的毛巾就放在她手上。  
“呜啊，万丈你好脏”  
她看到了前格斗家一片脏污的脸和双手，混杂着灰尘和血色，  
“那你别碰啊，我自己来”  
“老实呆着别动，把床单弄脏了就切你”  
少女的命令被严格的执行，刚才还像野生动物发狂的万丈龙我坐在床边，老老实实地受着摆弄。  
“嘴巴都能被咬破，真的太丢脸了”  
“要你管”  
“我先说好，你这就叫做自作自受”  
桐生战兔站在一旁，我这是被无视了？他张张嘴想说些什么，只觉得手心发汗，刚才还在燃烧的怒火，被按住暂停键的情绪就这样唐突的消失了，留下点空荡荡又无措的余味，这个时候要是开口了，说教的口吻马上就会泄露出来（也许还包含有一点歉意），而这明显不是一个好时机。  
石动惣一煞有介事的咳了一下，手指着楼上，指明了一位审慎时事英雄的撤退路线，在爬上楼梯之前，桐生战兔又回头看了一眼，正好和刚才还在打架斗殴对手的眼神合上了。  
万丈龙我看着他，神情古怪，然后又好像才想起来他们还在怄气，马上又把脸转了过去。

Nascita的一楼置放着很多乱七八糟的东西，一把靠在墙边却没有人演奏的大提琴、种类繁多却基本上没有用武之地的咖啡豆、美空的玩具、放置在桌面上的黄色塑料假花、战兔的头盔，比起咖啡店，更像是彰显着这家里各种人癖好的客厅。  
桐生战兔拉开高脚椅靠坐在吧台，想着事情发展成如今的原由：万丈龙我第一百次提起自己毫无进展的冤罪申诉，而正因实验卡住而烦躁的天才适时又漫不经心的一句抱怨，变成了点燃炸药的完美导火索。  
这时属于这家不开张的咖啡店店长的声音淡淡响起。  
“不是一如既往的事情吗，要不了多久就能和好了”  
“跟他也没有关系好过”  
“把那家伙带过来的不就是你吗，现在想放着不管吗”  
“倒不是那个意思”  
战兔摆弄着手里的手机，强制离开自己的工作台让他心神不宁，他打开备忘录，开始记录整理自己关于新出现的情报和新武器的想法。  
“万丈也有很多苦衷，就这点还是理解下他吧”  
“我知道，我也有这个打算，但是”  
但是什么，桐生战兔也在脑子里面反问着自己，万丈龙我是什么样的人，他越想就越觉得泄气，在语言上也颇有造诣的物理学家有很多词能形容他，白痴、笨蛋、单细胞生物、肌肉猿猴、只知道吃蛋白粉的猩猩……  
在所有方面都简单易懂的笨蛋在烦恼什么，不需要推理论证，答案就呼之欲出，即使本人比起用嘴宣泄不满，更擅长直接动手。  
失去充满前途的运动员生涯、冤罪入狱、最爱的女友死亡、人体实验、通缉犯。任何一条都是加上常人身上足以被压垮的重负，却一口气被叠加在一个人身上，如果有撰写名为万丈龙我人生蓝图的上帝（如果他真的存在的话），那他要不是一位沉迷于悲剧的疯子，或者就是一名十恶不赦的混球。  
他们暂且还算绑在一起，万丈龙我就像是满脸写着寻死一样往前疾奔，可他们都是男人，也还远远没到无路可走的地步，他可不想随着对方一句：“let’s keep going”就直接冲到悬崖底下摔个粉身碎骨。  
他得想个办法，在这种无聊又无谋的日常内耗升级之前，在对方被自己的苦痛磨损殆尽之前。  
“放轻松点，你们就是太紧绷了，心急也什么也做不了吧”  
石动惣一拍了拍他的肩膀，打断了战兔的思索。  
“不过，自己找的事，作为男人要好好负责哦。”  
“别开这种恶心人的玩笑”  
回答他的是对方两声不怀好意的大笑。

等天才物理学家回到了自己的实验台，地下室早就已经变回了那个空荡泛白的空间，他乐得清闲自在，和自己最熟悉也最亲密的数式打交道，比复杂又画满未知禁忌红线的人际交往规则要容易得多。一天日期交换的时刻就被拨弄着一般到来，表示今天的工作就该到此为止，战兔思索着下一个该运行启动的日常步骤，上楼，洗澡，睡觉，所有的一切条理清晰。  
直到他站起身打算伸展一下自己久坐僵硬的身体，才意识到下半身紧绷的违和感。  
不会吧，为什么在这种时候。一阵窘迫向他袭来，没有什么比没有理由而勃起的下身更让人尴尬的了。  
也许他是真的太累了，上班出勤加上当假面骑士，还要为笨蛋劳神操心，和未成年少女长期生活在一个屋檐下，不方便的地方也多少有点，理由自己也能想个七七八八。这就是那个吧，疲劳到极致竟然也会勃起的那个，这一瞬间桐生战兔对于自己是男性这种生物感到有一点绝望。  
他简直算是落荒而逃，幸好在前往浴室的途中没有遇到一个活人。门锁被转动的声音昭示着一切安全，战兔飞快的脱掉身上的附着物，转动开了淋浴的喷头。  
早点解决睡了吧，至少这也能提高睡眠质量，他可不想在深夜再找点罪受，于是战兔开始回忆起曾经在网站上看过的可爱女性的身影，一只手刺激性器的前端一只手包住囊袋，要攀往顶峰的快感刺激着他。  
用突然这个词有点不恰当，但他在脑海中描摹属于女性的柔软的双唇含住他的性器时，桐生战兔的幻想却不合时宜的想到了白天万丈龙我的下颌线。这样突如其来的场面让他吓了一跳，但他似乎已经打开了某种开关，不住的去回忆那些亲眼所见的细节，万丈龙我的嘴巴张合，他的唾液和泪水混作一团，战兔甚至能清楚的看到他口中的齿列。  
“他的牙齿都被血液染红了。”  
这让战兔不可思议的感觉到下腹一阵温热的激动。担心、对未知的恐惧、兴奋、些微的负罪感、比任何时候都要鲜明的感觉混杂在一起，这是第一次，桐生战兔体会到了“煽情”是何种表现。  
脑子的形象已经彻底没有了女性的身影，取而代之的是一张满是血污的脸，战兔比谁都清楚那是谁的杰作，当然是由他亲手造成的。实在是有点太超过了，对方哀求着喊他的名字：“战兔…..”万丈龙我的眼睛就这样朝他看过来，带着十三分的委屈和埋怨，仿佛他做了天大的坏事，他欺负了一只朝他跑过来的猎犬，那是属于哀求的动物的眼神。他开始在脑中朝虚幻的影像伸出双手，当他把手放在对方的脖颈，似乎就能感受万丈发声时的震动，也许他还能摸到吞咽的喉结和隐藏在薄薄皮肤下骨头的轮廓。  
这真的是糟透了，在他想蒙住脑袋撞死在浴室的墙上之前，手上是一滩白色的精液。

保持着最低亮度的照明灯在深夜的nascita被点起，照出的是模糊又摇晃的暖色光线。桐生战兔打开通往地下室的冰箱暗门，一道呼喊他的招呼声就吓得天才汗毛倒竖。  
“喂”  
然后当然浮现的是万丈龙我那张明显写着：“有必要那么惊慌吗”的笨蛋脸。  
“别吓我啊”  
“我又不是故意的”对方看起来还有点不服气  
这简直太糟糕了，时间地点都选在最坏的时候，特别桐生战兔刚才还在浴室陷入了一场自我怀疑，而现在他如同做亏心事被抓了现行，犯罪者与他的受害者当堂对质，覆在头上的顶灯照出的是他的被告席。  
罪恶的意识，这个词让战兔猛然清醒过来，现在他是真正的恐怖片倒霉主角了，如果是没有自责必要的事故，还可以糊弄过去，但犯下罪行的明确意识，意味着行为的不可磨灭性。  
真是糟透了。  
即使在他决定带走万丈龙我那天提到自己一定会后悔这个决定，那也绝不是指这方面的，在他和对方相处的短暂时间里，桐生战兔没有患上高血压和动脉硬化，倒是先患上了癔症，万丈龙我乘虚而入，比起作为性幻想对象这种难以启齿又荒唐的答案，战兔更愿意相信是他有时气到想揍死对方的隐秘愿望产生了这一阵神经的紊乱。  
“大半夜的你在这里干什么，偷东西？”  
“哈？别开玩笑了！”  
“那为什么”  
“……肚子饿了”对方的声音没底气到听不清楚。  
真不愧是肌肉笨蛋，他被如此合理又冒着傻气的回答逗笑了。  
万丈龙我的脸在灯光下明灭不定，白天那种陌生又无措感觉再一次涌现在两个人身边。寂静像要切割身上的皮肤一样让人发痒，带着刺痛，桐生战兔在心里下了数十次决心，正要开口。  
“对不起”  
“哈？”他被对方突然的话语噎住了  
“我说对不起，就白天的事”  
“不……”  
“我不是真想惹你生气的，我只是…..不知道该怎么办”  
他不清不楚的回答像加重了对方的不安，万丈龙我抓挠着自己半夜睡起一团糟的棕色短发，用着他那实在是太过于缺乏的语言能力，试图向战兔解释点什么。  
“我只是控制不住自己，抱歉了”  
这真是出乎意料，至少他没有想到是在这时候，桐生战兔看起来眉头紧锁，他努力绷紧面颊，免得马上就露出那个得意又自信的神色。  
“既然你都这么说了”  
听起来还是有点不情愿。  
但万丈龙我看起来没有想借机发表不满的意思，刚才还有点畏畏缩缩不敢和战兔眼神交汇的人，现在终于肯看向他，甚至神色柔和起来，万丈的嘴角上扬，那毫无疑问是一个笑容，先前尴尬的气氛又荡然无存。  
“那没事了！晚安!”  
对方像卸下了什么重担，朝战兔夸张的挥挥手，简直就像小学生放学回家道别的姿势，因为是夜晚，万丈的声音在空气中显得格外的响，在空气中晃晃悠悠，即使他人早就不见踪影。战兔的心情也连带着变好起来，不受控制的在脑海里描摹起那个笑容。  
而这肯定也是因为夜晚的缘故，他想。

桐生战兔躺在床上，白天困扰着他的问题，这一刻又显露出身形，在睡意中撕扯着他。而这时天才的头脑突然被灵感点亮。  
战兔脑海中的念头逐渐变得完整，白天在吧台里的琐碎想法，它们被组合连接，开始化作设计图纸和方案，蓝色的、龙形的机械，他在大脑里面勾勒出了答案的原型，所有的一切昭示着战兔所构想的新东西即将诞生。  
它应该是牵制笨蛋的一条警戒线，是指引他继续前行的明灯。  
战兔快速的记下这一阵闪光，一想到该怎么把它送到万丈龙我手上，他又烦恼起来，天才看了眼手机屏幕上映出的简略思维笔记，而下一个被折叠起来的网页上写着“痛苦和哭泣的表情被认为和高潮时相似”这样的句子，他终于发出一声长长的叹息，“这结论真是乱七八糟，多管闲事”，于是他顺手按熄了屏幕。


End file.
